


HetaOni Story: back to the mansion

by HetaliaFan12



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Multi, Night Terrors, Not Really Character Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaFan12/pseuds/HetaliaFan12
Summary: Basically the steves have escaped the house and that means something happened to have them escape so italy and them must travel back in time to stop it from happening but are they truly ready to relive the pain and suffering they went through the last time? Will italy ever really be the same or will he finally snap?
Kudos: 4





	1. After the mansion/the mansion again...

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a story i started writing because i love hetaoni and hetalia and i just got back into hetalia so this happens XD hope you like it also this is going to be a bit different from the normal hetaoni it follows but you get to see how each character is feeling and stuff and lots of running for italy to do along with the others plus italy is going to eventually end up being depressed.

It's been a couple months after the countries escaped the mansion. Most countined their everyday life with getting their country ready for a world meeting that would take place, but they will never forget about the horrible place that had caused them so much pain and suffering.  
It was the day of the world meeting where all the countries would get together and talk about stuff well it was more so a G8 meeting but spain and romano would be in the group too as they were also in the mansion. Germany was kinda getting worried as normally italy would be right behind him but before he left he saw italy sleeping peacefully for a change and didn't want to wake him but italy would have been here by now. Italy was having a nightmare as he woke up and looked around calling out for germany or romano or even spain or prussia but he noticed no one was outside or even in the hotel. Feli got out of bed and gets dressed into his normal outfit as he walks outside the door having his key card that germany gave him the night before he's scared shaking even as he looks down one hallway as his eyes widen. There right there was something he wished he would never see again.  
Italy was looking at the one and only steve he steps back as he took off running not wanting to see that face again. Steve was also going after italy just to fuck with him. Italy hid inside a closet shaking and dialing germany's number but his phone wasn't working as he had tears falling down his face"wake up...wake up....wake up...wake up.."he heard steve whisper before italy woke up screaming as germany and japan run inside"ITALY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"screamed germany. Italy got out of the bed and ran to germany hugging him crying. Germany and japan frown at this"italy whats wrong?"japan asked. Italy stops crying after a while looks at his two friends"i-i had a nightmare is all let's go so we don't make england mad!"he said happily standing up and getting dressed quickly. Germany and japan looked at each other both knowing that something was bothering italy badly.  
Once the three got there england greeted them and let them in as the meeting went under way. England was going over about everything about the mansion and how he and his brothers went and put a spell over it to keep anymore people out of it and to keep the monsters inside the mansion until they decide what to do with it. Italy wasn't so sure that all the monsters were sealed away because if they were it wouldn't be haunting him, he walked up to england and whispers if they could talk out the door as england agreed and walks out with italy. England raised a brow"what is it italy?"he asked. Italy didn't know what to say"u-um..i had a nightmare about s-steve...he was chasing me..."he said quitely. England frowns"but all of them were sealed up...what the hell did one of them escape..shit...have you two germany or japan?"he asked. Italy shakes his head"n-no i don't want them to worry...though they always try to help me after a nightmare...england please don't tell them.."he said. England sighs"fine but we are going to have to get that monster sealed..or steve is going to start haunting us all again..."he said walking back inside.  
Italy stands at the door looking down the hallway and sees steve and shakes his head as he walks back inside and clings to germany like all the meetings as he goes back to being his happy self. Germany now knew something was up and he wasn't going to give up not until he gets his crush to tell him whats wrong but for now he would listen to england go on about what to do until they can do something about the mansion. After the meeting the countries were having a small party with the world which includes all the contries that helped them outside the mansion as well. For once they were all getting along and talking nicely even france and england were chatting nicely for once italy was happy at this point but italy knew they would have to once again go back in time to try to seal all the steves inside the mansion because if one can get free then the others could. Italy goes and clings to his brother as romano sighs and lets him cling anyways knowing what they have been through was enough to make romano not as snappy at his brother as he wraps his arms around his brother in a hug.   
Italy relaxes into his brother's hug as he smiles brightly yawning and falls asleep. Spain chuckles"you two are so cute roma."he said. Romano rolls his eyes keeping his brother close. England looks over and chuckles"you two can go and rest if you want i know you two must be tired."he said. Romano scoots close to spain but nods as he takes his brother to a room and lays down as he kept watch over his brother while he slept. England walking to the meeting table"So guys...we may have an issue which would cause us to have to go back into the mansion..."he said.   
Everyone stared wide eye. Romano had left italy but left a pillow for him to hug as he walked into the room as soon as england said 'go back to the mansion' romano growls"IDIOTAS IF YOU THINK I AM LETTING MY FRATELLO GO BACK TO THAT DAMN CURSED PLACE YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!"he shouts scaring the other contries. England frowns"but romano your brother played an important role in it...he's the reason we all got out alive.."he said. Romano shakes his head"i am not watching my brother hurt! Do you know how hard it was to fucking see him dead huh!? I FELT IT WHEN HE DIED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE DO ANY OF YOU KNOW?!"he shouts. All the contries frown. Italy had gotten up as he heard his brother screaming as he got up and quickly ran out and to the room"fratello?"he asked rubbing his eyes. Romano walks over"fratello you don't want to go back to the mansion do you?"he asked. Italy shakes his head shaking as he grips onto his brother.  
Romano just let's him"You see what that place does to him?! It fucked him up! and you all wanna go back?!"he asked. Italy looks down as he backs away from his brother"fratello i don't want to go back...but we have to...i-i'll go.."he whispers. All the contries nod as they all walk off out of the building towards the woods where they first went but this time the g8 along with prussia and spain and romano were all together ready to face it once and for all.  
Will they find a way to seal in all the steves or will it just be another loop after loop of endless suffering and pain?


	2. Into the mansion...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally back in the past of a loop will they be able to make it out alive?

Into the mansion...Again  
Chapter II  
England was leading them through the woods as it would take them at least 3 hours to get there. Italy and romano were walking side by side as italy was trying to act happy but everyone knew how much this effected italy to no end. America was bothering england as usally he did. The rest were all talking quitely to themselfs. Italy looks at his brother"when we get homeeee we should try that new pasta that i found!"he said smiling brightly at his brother. Romano rolls his eyes and sighs"si si we will don't worry fratello."he said. Romano went and talked with spain for a while so italy walks to germany and japan and chats with them happily. Eventally they get to the mansion. Italy was up front with england as they both dreaded this place seeing so many of their friends die.  
England sighs as he looks at italy"are you ready to go back in time?"he asked. Italy shook his head scared"n-no but i know we have to...i'll get us all out again.."he whispers as he opens the book to where only england could see as he started saying go back in time. It works as it was like they never left as they apporch the mansion like the very first time"ve it's really here!"italy said acting like he did the first. Japan and germany and prussia all nod"i never thought it would be here."japan said. Germany had a strange feeling about this. Prussia grins"Well this is a cool place!"he said. Italy was frowning slightly but smiles"We should go inside! I mean we are here so why not explore it!?"he asked excited. Germany sighs"ja i guess we can but then we leave."he said. Italy smiles then frowns again but once again keeps his smile on his face as he leads them in. Japan saw the frown on italy's face and had a frown on his own as he follows in after them. 

All four of them were standing in the hallway looking around"ah so this is really weird place"Japan said looking around. Italy gripped the book he had that no one could see as he nods"ve~ this does feel alittle weird but also exciting!"he said. Germany couldn't help but feel as though something felt off. Prussia says some stuff about being awesome before hearing a smash sound from the hallway. Japan tells them that he was going to check it out and walked off down the hallway and into the kitchen. After sometime japan comes back to see the place empty he looked around and went down a long hallway and turned and heard creepy music playing as he saw a creepy alien thing go into the end room as he was scared"what the hell was that just now...?"he asked himself as he took off the way he came wanting to find italy and prussia and germany.   
After a while he walked into a room and sees a door on the wall raising a brow he walked to it and knocked on it as germany comes out and hits him. Japan winces as he looks"oh germany there you are!"he said. Germany frowns"ah sorry japan...i didn't know it was you."germany said sighing. Japan nods"it's alright where are the others?"he asked. Germany frowns"we all went in different ways...there was this weird alien looking thing when italy saw it he took off running along with prussia and i..."he said. Japan smiles"we'll find them don't worry oh i also think this is yours"japan said giving germany the whip. Germany smiles"yes thank you japan..oh also do you think you can find me some food and water?"he asked. Japan raised a brow but nods as he walks off. Italy was in the libaray looking around before he was getting visions of the first loop again as he fell to his knees and grips his head bending over as he stares at the ground seeing so many numbers of each time loop as he heard foot steps and got up quickly grabbing the book and putting it away before his tears dry up and he smiles seeing japan"JAPAN YOU FOUND ME!"he said happily. Japan smiles back"yes i also found prussia and germany they are on the top floor."he said. Italy nods"oh i also got this!"he hands japan some stuff. They both walk together as italy explained what happened and how japan saw the same thing. They got back to the room and saw prussia and germany fighting the monster as they fought along side as they did so many years ago. 

Eventually they won and with a few wounds they would be patched up thanks to japan and italy as they all make their way back to the room. Italy was happy to be back with his friends again as he kept his smile but deep down he knew they would be going to hell soon. After they got to the room they all settled down and were talking"so what do we do now?"Prussia asked. Japan frowns"we need to find a way out of here first.."japan said. Germany sighs"how are we going to know how to get out..."he said. Italy was quite for most of the talking"we'll get out i know it ve~ we work best as a team!"he said. All three of the countries smile at their friend. Eventually they draw sticks to see who has to watch out for the others while they sleep of course prussia get's the smallest so he stays up while the other three rest. Prussia starts talking to himsefl about how unawesome it is, until prussia hears shaking of the door and freaks"h-hey go away no one is in here! Damn it can they not hear this stuff? Oh yeah japan said something about noise cancalltion headphones..well guess it's up to me then.."he said getting up and walking to the door and opens it"look out for me old man fritz!"he said walking out and closing the door hearing noises before it's all over. 

They say thoses that entered the mansion never leave, and if you angrer it's occupants you never see the light of day again

Outside the mansion stood six other nations that don't remember a thing but here they were. All of them stared at the mansion"so it's really here huh."said china. "I told you guys it's was real!"America shouted happily. England crossed his arms"so it seems...i don't like it..it has this bad feeling to it.."he said. Russia smiles"i say it's nice though i don't see how it could be haunted.."he mumbles. France chuckles"then maybe we should just leave but...it wouldn't hurt to look around."he said. Canada shakes his head"i don't like this.."he mumbles. "Well we'll stay here for a while and leave before it gets dark."france said. All the counties nodded as they walk inside. America and canada and russia were all downstairs"this place is creepy inside!"america said pouting. Canada chuckles"you aren't scare are you?"he asked. America shakes his head"ME SCARED?! no because i'm the hero! also where are the others?"america asked. Russia looks at america"they let us check the bottom floor while they check the others."russia said. England was looking around the place"i got a bad feeling about this room.."he mumbles. China raises a brow"whats bad about the room aru?"he asked. England sighs"just a feeling..where is france at?"he asked. China shrugs"who knows problably looking for some mirror to look good for himself"he said. England snickers abit.   
after a while england had decided to check upstairs more before hearing america's gun shots"that was america's gun!"he said and rushed to get china and france well just china as france was no where to be found as they both headed downstairs not seeing them as he was worried before rushing to the kitchen part and sees canada and russia fighting a monster"BLOODY HELL WHAT IS THAT?!"he asked. Russia and canada look over"about time to you show up da?"russia said. England and china rush in to help eventually they get beaten. Japan heard the noise downstairs and quickly rushes and takes out his sword and slashes the monster"are you guys ok?"He asked. Russia and them nod"yes we are ok japan.."england said. Japan nods"alright we have a room upstairs that's safe come on."he said walking. The others follow japan to the safe room as they walk in they see germany and italy. 

Once everyone settles down they all start to talk about stuff"when i received a text from china that you guys were here i was interested so i came here with germany, and italy and prussia."japan said. China nods"of course i just didn't really expect you to come germany normally you don't do this type of stuff."he said. Germany sighs"ja i know i just didn't want them to go alone in case something happened."he said shrugging. England sighs"well for now we should spilt up and look for anything.."he said. Japan nods"right the sooner we find stuff we need the sooner we can get out of here."he said. Everyone nods as they pair up into groups with germany and italy being the only pair with two in their groups.


End file.
